


i'll give them shelter like you've done for me

by spicyboyfriend



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Comfort/Angst, Drabble, Flash Fic, Light Angst, M/M, like barely angst i just, wanted to write something because i was feeling anxious, wrote this in one night forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyboyfriend/pseuds/spicyboyfriend
Summary: Before Ten could even think of crying, before he could pull his hand back and examine the cuts littered across the palm of his hand, there was a gentle touch at his wrist, carefully pulling him away from the sink and the mess of glass.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from [shelter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HQnC1UHBvWA) by porter robinson and madeon

It was morning.

 

Ten didn’t remember much.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Stumbling in through the apartment door, Ten hardly made it to the kitchen to get a glass of water, fingers trembling around the clear glass as he clenched his fingers so tightly, he could feel the thin crystal shifting slightly under his fingertips.

 

The water was so cold, so shockingly cold, Ten’s fingers tightened more and broke the glass in his hand.

 

And then  _ blood, _ and his fingers ached, stung with glass and the irritation with himself all at once as he hissed and pulled his hand back, running it underneath the stream of cold water.

 

Before Ten could even think of crying, before he could pull his hand back and examine the cuts littered across the palm of his hand, there was a gentle touch at his wrist. Johnny carefully pulled Ten away from the sink and the mess of glass.

 

Ten flinched, pulled away and grabbed his hand in defense. Johnny parted his lips to speak, but it didn’t sound like words. It barely even registered as a sentence in Ten’s mind, all he could think about was running, running away and leaving the apartment, and running away and leaving and never coming back, and—

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And then nothing.

 

Nothing, and Ten was in bed. Wrapped up in blankets, his arms aching, the hand he had injured the night before wrapped up with bandages; he felt so overwhelmingly comfortable, cozy.

 

Their bed was made, which meant Johnny must have finished washing the sheets the night before, like he said he wanted to when he texted Ten earlier in the day. 

 

As he pulled the blankets up to his nose and took a deep breath, savoring the scent of fabric softener surrounding him, he felt a slight tug around his waist, fingers sliding along his waist and squeezing affectionately.

 

Heart swelling in his chest, Ten rolled over slowly, eyes meeting Johnny’s own, fluttered shut with sleep. Ten lifted his bandaged hand up to Johnny’s cheek, fingers grazing along his skin, slightly flushed from how overwhelmingly warm he was.

 

Soft light spilled through the open space of the curtains in their room, Ten hardly sparing it a second look as he felt Johnny shift in his sleep, rubbing his eye with one hand while Ten pulled his hand back and smiled timidly, so softly. 

 

Johnny peered one eye open at him, a sleepy smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he let himself sink back into the pillows.

 

“Sleep well?”

 

Ten nodded, Johnny humming in acknowledgment and yawning.

 

“That’s good.”

 

Ten nodded again, even though Johnny was scrubbing his hands over his face, grumbling and groaning about how tired he was.

 

A sudden pang of guilt hit Ten when he remembered Johnny had yesterday off from work, but Ten spent it avoiding him, avoiding coming home, and when he did, he ended up having an anxiety attack. He ended up having an anxiety attack, and even worse than that, blacked out.

 

“Ten?”

 

Jumping at the sound of his voice, Ten’s eyes widened, flickering back towards Johnny, to find Johnny was eyeing him carefully.

 

“You okay?”

 

Ten bit his lip.

 

“Last night....”

 

“Last night?”

 

Ten was so scared, because Johnny’s voice was so quiet, and he didn’t want to ruin this moment, even though he knew Johnny would never respond in a bad way.

 

“If you’re going to apologize, you can just forget it.”

 

Though it could have come off as an angry statement, Johnny’s voice was laced with honey, warmth, comfort, and Ten was suddenly reminded of how he had fallen so desperately in love with Johnny what felt like decades before.

 

“And besides, I’m the one that should be apologizing.” Johnny sighed. “I didn’t know it was that bad, Ten.”

 

“I broke that glass.” Ten said softly.

 

Johnny shrugged. “We can buy another one.”

 

Maybe because there was nothing to say, or maybe because Ten couldn’t find the words to say it, he felt his eyes welling up with tears. Johnny didn’t stop him. Sometimes Ten needed to cry to get it out of his system. 

 

As Ten burst into tears, wiping his eyes excessively, Johnny ran his fingers along the bandages on Ten’s hand. His eyes traced lovingly over Ten’s features, over his throat as he hiccuped and took a shallow breath in between sobs and small noises of frustration.

 

“I ruined your day off.” Ten said, felt Johnny brush his hands over his cheeks as he swept his hands away and cupped the sides of his face.

 

“It’s a good thing I called in today then, isn’t it?”

 

Johnny wiped away tears from Ten’s cheeks, smiling and then moving to stand up as he stretched his arms over his head.

 

“And it’s a good thing I’m going to make you some breakfast, isn’t it?”

 

Ten watched as Johnny left their bedroom, walking down the hall to their bathroom and brushing his teeth before popping back in their room, leaning against the doorframe with the same toothy grin Ten had fallen in love with a thousand times before.

 

“I don’t want breakfast yet.” Ten mumbled, voice barely heard with his face buried in the blankets. Johnny still heard him, returning to his side of the bed and rolling into Ten’s side, playfully biting at the side of his stomach while Ten giggled and swatted him away.

 

“What do you want then?”

 

Ten’s shoulders rose.

 

“Can we just... stay here for a little while longer?”

 

Johnny grinned and nodded, pulling Ten closer as Ten carded his fingers through Johnny’s soft brown hair, fingernails trailing across the nape of his neck and earning a quiet sigh of relaxation from Johnny.

 

“We can stay here for as long as you want, Ten.”

 

Without anything else to say, Ten let his eyes flutter shut again. Johnny pressed closer and let himself relish in all of Ten, in all of his comfort and warmth, and even though Ten was still slightly shaking, he treasured even that much from him.

**Author's Note:**

> first fic of 2017 this is garbage and im an anxious depressed mess awesome ! also i didnt edit this at all it's 4:30 am as i post this o god
> 
> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/iIyssssm) or [tumblr](http://ilyssssm.tumblr.com/)!! ♥
> 
> edit: can you believe i fucking referenced good thing without realizing it im die


End file.
